


Apres toi

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has killed Randall Tier, Hannibal is amorous as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apres toi

Randall Tier was displayed on Hannibal’s dinner table. Will felt satisfied with his kill, and his foe's response to it.  
“We‘re even,” he said. “Even Steven”.  
Hannibal looked at him like he was happy to see his wayward apprentice finally deliver on his great promise.  
“So we are,” said Hannibal. “Do you require my help to dispose of him?”  
“Of course I do. Why else would I give you the body?”  
“Then let us dismember him properly. I think a he should reflect his true nature in death.”  
“Yes,” agreed Will. “Let’s go to work. Neither of us are getting any younger, old man.”  
Hannibal gave him a disapproving glance, but the pride over Will's brutal slaying won out.

*  
When they were done with Tier it was late and Will didn’t much care to drive home.  
“You can sleep here,” said Hannibal magnanimously.  
“Sure. You send a killer after me and now you want to fuck me.”  
“Normal conventions have never applied to people such as you and I. Our relationship exits beyond normal comprehension. ”  
“Is it a relationship?”  
“What would you call it, Will?”  
“A romance. I send someone to kill you and you respond accordingly. That’s what people in love do.”  
“Will, I knew he would fail.”  
“He hurt Buster, that’s bad enough. You and me are toxic.”  
“We are unique.”  
“Nobody really understands us.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Right now I could use some sleep in your fancy ass bed. Later I want to fuck you.”  
“Do you?”  
“Of course I do. In every way I can. However unethical that might be. Well, we never cared for ethics.”  
Will didn’t expect an answer so he kissed his psychiatrist, surprising him for the second time that night.  
Will clung to Hannibal’s form, drawing blood with his kiss.  
Hannibal growled at him and pulled him closer.  
Will grabbed at Hannibal’s cock through his pants, feeling the other man respond.  
He snaked a hand down the pants, pumping the half-hard cock.  
Hannibal’s eyes were dark with lust, and he breathed heavily.  
“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he said against Hannibal’s lips.  
Hannibal removed Will’s hand and pinned him against the wall.  
“Do you want it like this? “ he asked.  
“Yes,” Will said and Hannibal moved against him, hard cock against his still clothed ass.  
Will moaned as Hannibal rutted against him, each thrust of those hips made his own cock harder, and he dragged Hannibal’s hand to it.  
He sighed when that hand ventured inside and closed over the weeping tip.  
“God, yes,” he breathed.  
He came inside his pants, and Hannibal sighed, and followed him.  
Will was pulled in for a kiss, and he felt his tired body ache.  
“You have to carry me to bed,” he said.  
Hannibal led him instead, and helped Will undress and clean himself up.  
He smelled of expensive soap and something with a tang of bitter almond.  
Will let Hannibal embrace him, and drifted off to sleep.  
“We should have eaten him,” muttered Hannibal sleepily.


End file.
